


A Heavenly Holiday

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Department Store, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, fan fiction, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: Ben Solo needs to find Christmas gifts for his family. At a local department store, he finds more than he bargains for.





	1. Department Store Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gweiddiatecate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gweiddiatecate).



> This story was written for The Writing Den Winter Fic Exchange for Ecate (gweiddiatecate).
> 
> The following three prompts were used:  
> -Ben needs to buy a present for his mom; Rey is the cute sales assistant who's wearing an elf costume.  
> -Rey convinces Ben to try hot cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream.  
> -Ben has always hated holidays and the requested family gatherings, but Rey makes everything better.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

*************************

“What are you getting your mother for Christmas?” Gwen asked Ben as they sat in their work break room eating their respective lunches. Gwen liked to make small talk - like most coworkers do. Fortunately for him, she was one of the few coworkers he actually liked. The others drove him up the wall and got on his last nerves. Ben Solo was NOT a people person.

“Probably nothing.” Ben grumbled as he stabbed as his Stauffers microwave meal with his fork.

“You can’t get your MOTHER nothing for Christmas.” Gwen scoffed at him.

“Why not? I don’t have a good relationship either of my parents.”

“Well… Does your mother still buy you Christmas gifts?”

“Yes…” Ben slowly admitted.

“Then you need to get your mother something for Christmas.” Gwen pointed out matter-of-factly.

Ben sighed.

“I don’t even know what to get. Or where to go. I don’t DO Christmas shopping.” He replied before taking a bite of his meal.

“Here.” Gwen said, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a sales catalog and placed it on the table. She slid it towards him.

“This is one of my favorite stores. They have everything there! And the prices aren’t bad either.”

Ben stared down at the crinkled sales catalog. The corners were curled, obviously having been well read.

“There’s even a coupon on the back.” Gwen pointed out.

“I’ll think about it.”

“No…. You WILL go and buy your mother a present.” She said sternly. She pushed the catalog closer to him.

Ben sighed again as he dragged the catalog closer himself with a single finger. The word ‘Bespins’ was called out at the top of the catalog in large, bold letters. Pajama sets, jewelry, small kitchen appliances and even TVs were splashed all over the front page accompanied by bursts of colors advertising their ‘lowest prices of the season!’.

So that’s how Ben found himself at Bespins later that evening. It was insanely busy. It was two weeks before Christmas after all. Just looking at the checkout line made his skin crawl. To make matters worse, it seemed the employees were forced into wearing pointy elf hats and matching vests that were adored with tiny jingle bells. He assumed they were dressed this way against their will because not a single one of them wore a smile on their face.

He wandered around the store for a good fifteen minutes, getting a feel for the place. Women’s clothing was on one side, men’s on the other. The kitchen department faded seamlessly into the bath department, followed by bedding. Kid clothes and toys were nestled in the far back corner near the restrooms and the returns desk.

Ben cut through the middle of the store, quickly passing the lingerie department. He was soon swallowed up by the cramped aisles of socks and handbags before escaping into the brightly lit jewelry department. The jewelry counters formed a circle, their glass cases bursting with boxes of earrings, rings, necklaces and watches. But it wasn’t the shiny objects that caught his eye over here. It was the jewelry counter attendant, who looked positively bored out of her mind.

She had chocolate colored hair that hung in silky waves across her shoulder as she slumped an elbow on the countertop, her chin propped up in her hand. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair around a finger on her free hand. The lights from the case beneath her lit up her face, causing her eyes to sparkle. She straightened when she saw Ben staring at her from behind a display of jewelry boxes. He quickly pretended to be interested in the jewelry boxes, but it was already too late. She was emerging from behind the counter. Her vest subtly jingled as she approached him.

“Welcome to Bespins, where our heavenly deals make you feel like you’re in cloud city. How can I help you?” She said to him, the lines clearly rehearsed.

He blinked at her a few times.

“Do you have to say that to everyone?” He asked.

The girl cracked a smile. She was close enough to him he could see a faint hint of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

“Yes and no.” She said, fiddling with her hair again. “Yes, I’m supposed to. But no, I don’t say it to everyone.”

“Why did you say it to me?”

The girl looked down, mildly embarrassed. She tucked the strand of hair she was playing with behind her ear.

“I got in trouble today for not saying it. My manager told me I wasn’t being a ‘team player’.” She held up her hands and made quotations with her fingers as she spoke.

“And I suppose your manager made you wear that outfit too?”

“Oh no. I just like wearing ridiculous clothing to work for fun.”

Ben stared at her stunned. The girl began to laugh.

“I’m kidding. Yes, they make us wear this crap. But it’s only for December, thank God.”

“Hmmm.” Ben said, his cheek twitching as his lips itched up into a smirk. She smiled at him again.

“So what can I help you with?” She asked. “Holiday shopping for the girlfriend?”

“Oh no… No…. No girlfriend.” Ben said, feeling his ears beginning to warm with embarrassment. “My mother actually.”

“Okay….” The girl said, looking around the department. “Well we’ve got a lot of things that moms like. Does she like earrings?”

“No.”

“Bracelets?”

“No.”

“Rings?”

“I uh…. I actually really don’t know… What my mother… likes.” Ben said, trailing off.

This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have come here. He was making a fool of himself in front of this stranger. This attractive and funny stranger….

“You don’t know what your mother likes?” She asked. She chewed her lip in thought before shrugging.

“I actually don’t know what my mother likes either. My birth mother that is. I was adopted….”

“Oh.” Ben said, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl.

“Why don’t we figure something out together, hmm?” She suggested. He just nodded in response.

“We’ve got costume jewelry all the way up to the high end stuff.” The girl said as she motioned to a variety of spinning racks and shelves lined with pegs. “I take it since you’re not that close with your mother the high end stuff is out the question.”

“Fair assumption.” Ben replied, nodding as he followed her through the department.

“We’ve got watches. We’ve got keepsake boxes. We’ve got birthstones. We’ve got combo earring and necklace sets. We even have these ceramic unicorns that can hold your rings and other jewelry.”

“Wow. You guys really do carry everything.” Ben commented. The girl beamed at him.

He looked around, pursing his lips in thought. When he looked back at her she immediately looked away and blushed. She had apparently been staring at him intently while he was thinking. By chance did she find him attractive?

“How about um…. Birthstones? I guess?” He suggested. The girl nodded and hurried over to a rounded table three tiers high stocked with glittery silver boxes.

“What month was she born?” She asked.

“October.”

The girl began sifting through the boxes.

“Aha! Here’s one.” She said, offering him the box. Inside was a white gold chain with an opal pendant attached. 

“This is nice.” He commented. The girl nodded in agreement. 

“A hundred and fifty dollars?” He remarked as he flipped over the price tag.

“But it’s on sale this week for the heavenly price of 89.99.” She pointed out the sales sign perched at the top tier of the table.

Ben fumbled in his back pocket for the folded up catalog Gwen had given him.

“I have a coupon. Will it work on this?” He asked.

“Let’s take it to the register and see.” She said, taking back the box from him and heading back to the circle of glass cases.

She tapped away at the cash register, scanning the box first followed by the coupon.

“Yup! It comes down to 74.99 with the coupon. If you were interested, you could apply for our Bespins Charge Card and save an additional twenty five percent!” She said in a sing song voice, flashing a pamphlet at him.

Ben despised credit cards, especially the store level kind. But something inside him made him nod his head yes.

“Okay then, I’ll just need to see a drivers license.” She requested.

Ben fished out his wallet and wedged his license out and handed it to her.

“BEN SOOOOOLOOOOO….” She read aloud, stringing out his last name. “That’s a fun last name to say.”

“I guess I never really thought about it.” He said with a shrug.

She typed in his information and handed him back his license. She hit ‘enter’ on her register with a flourish and a receipt a mile long printed out.

“Congratulations Mr. Solo! You were approved for our Bespins Charge Card today. With your new account savings your total with tax comes to $62.67.”

“All right. Thanks.” He said genuinely. She gently tucked his receipt and new account pamphlet inside the bag with the necklace.

“You also earned twenty dollars in Cloud Cash today for your purchase.” She said, handing him two pieces of paper adorned in clouds and snowflakes.

“What the heck is ‘Cloud Cash’?” He asked as he stared down at the papers.

“It’s like a coupon. You can come back and buy something else and save twenty dollars.”

“Oh. Neat. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Solo.”

“You can call me Ben.” Ben replied. The girl grinned.

“Okay Ben.” She said.

“I never got your name.” He said, nodding to her.

“Oh! I’m Rey.” She said. She awkwardly stuck out her hand to him.

“Rey….” He repeated as he reached out and shook her hand. Her hand was so soft and tiny.

“Have a heavenly day!” She said to him, waving at him as he departed the store.

*************************


	2. Cloud Cash

*************************

“So did you go to Bespins?” Gwen asked Ben the following day at lunch.

Ben nodded as he opened his Tupperware container of leftovers.

“I did. Thanks for the suggestion.” He thanked her as he heated his lunch in the microwave. “That coupon ended up coming in handy.”

“Glad to hear it.” Gwen said as she unwrapped a sandwich from her bag.

“I even earned some of that Cloud Cash stuff.”

“Oh man, I love Cloud Cash! But I hate it at the same time!”

“Why’s that?”

“They give it to you for spending a certain amount of money. And then you come back to spend the Cloud Cash. And when you spend your Cloud Cash, you end up earning MORE Cloud Cash! It’s like a never ending cycle!!! It’s how they trick you into coming in the store. I swear those people probably know me by name by now.”

Ben was silent as he removed his lunch from the microwave. Bespins didn’t need to use Cloud Cash to trick him into shopping there again. He would gladly go there again…. As long as Rey was there.

“What are you going to use your Cloud Cash on?” Gwen pressed as Ben sat down across from her.

“I’m not sure….” Ben said as he stirred his lunch.

“Can I have your Cloud Cash then?” Gwen asked.

Ben frowned.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to use it. Just that I didn’t know what I would use it FOR.” Ben told her. Gwen frowned.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Gwen muttered. “I guess you could always buy something for your dad.”

“It was hard enough to buy something for my mother. Now you want to me to buy something for my DAD?” Ben asked, aghast.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you have family drama. It was only a suggestion….” Gwen replied defensively.

And that’s how Ben ended up back at Bespins the following week. He made a beeline for the jewelry department and was promptly greeted by a gentleman that was most definitely NOT Rey. The dark haired man was spraying the countertops and wiping off smudges with a blue paper towel.

“Welcome to Bespins, where our heavenly deals make you feel like you’re in cloud city. How can I help you?” The man asked.

“Yeah um… Is Rey working tonight?” He apprehensively asked the man. The man nodded.

“She’s on her lunch break. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No thank you… uh…” Ben squinted to read the man’s name tag. “Finn. I’ll just look around.”

Finn nodded and went back to cleaning the countertops.

Ben headed to the men’s clothing department, unsure of where else to go to shop for his dad. Just like with his mother, his relationship with his dad was strained. Ben hadn’t been home in years. Not for Christmas. Not for any holiday. Not at all. Ben had perfected the art of avoiding his parents despite the fact they lived only twenty minutes away from him.

Sure his mother would occasionally reach out to him. Sometimes out of the blue, sometimes on special occasions like his birthday. The thought of returning her phone calls had been nagging on him heavily as of late. And he knew deep down there was more to him giving in and buying her a Christmas gift aside from a coworkers nosy suggestion.

His dad on the other hand? Would his dad even want to see him? Let alone receive a gift from him?

“You’re back!”

Ben turned around to find Rey at the end of the aisle. She was grinning at him, still wearing her silly elf hat and vest.

“I’ve got Cloud Cash to spend.” He said, pulling out the papers from his pocket. He looked around the aisle.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Finn told me a tall drink of water came to the jewelry counter looking for me.”

“Oh?”

“His words, not mine.” Rey said hurriedly, a blush forming in her cheeks. “Did you need help finding something again?”

“Yeah uh… For my dad.”

Rey nodded. “Did you have anything in mind or do we need to go exploring?”

His lips curved into a small smile.

“Let’s go exploring.”

Rey showed him a variety of ties. He quickly shot that idea down. A pair of slippers. A definite ‘no’. A flask disguised as a bottle of ketchup. That warranted a shared laugh, but no.

“I’m sorry I’m being so picky.” Ben told her as they looked at a rack of leather belts together.

“It’s not your fault. Men are hard to buy for.” She simply replied.

Ben felt his heart sink.

“Oh…. What did you um… What did you buy your boyfriend for Christmas?” He tentatively asked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Rey said as her fingertips lingered over a brown woven belt.

Ben’s heart lifted up almost immediately.

“Well…. Um…. What did you buy your dad then?”

“A Keurig. They were on sale on Black Friday. He loves coffee.” Rey said. “Does your dad like coffee?”

Ben shrugged.

“He likes it enough I guess.”

“Keurigs can make more than just coffee, you know. You can make tea with them. Even hot cocoa!”

“I take it you really like cocoa?” Ben asked, judging by her reaction.

“It’s one of my favorite parts of the holidays. I like mine with cinnamon and whipped cream.”

“That doesn’t sound good at all.” Ben said, making a face.

“That’s because you haven’t even had it.” Rey said airily. “It’s sweet and spicy and creamy - all at the same time.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Ben said.

“How about a mug? Dads like mugs.”

“You mean the kind that say things like ‘Worlds Best Dad’? Out of the question.” Ben said, shaking his head.

“We’ve got some really cool travel mugs that can stay warm or cold for up to twelve hours.” Rey suggested with a shrug.

Ben stared off as he thought about that. He had heard about those mugs. A few people in his office had them, but he had never given them a second thought until now.

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea. He travels a lot. It would be good on road trips.”

Rey nodded eagerly. Ben had a sneaking suspicion she had been staring at him again. Her face was glowing pink.

“They’re right over here.” She said taking him across the aisle to the kitchen department.

Ben picked out a metallic gray mug with silver etchings. Rey made a joke that it looked a bit like a spaceship. They shared a laugh again. She rang him up at the jewelry counter and he handed her his Cloud Cash. 

“Thanks for your help again.” Ben he thanked her as she handed him his purchase. Rey smiled and nodded her head at him.

“Anytime.” She said.

Ben began to walk away only to turn around and head back to the jewelry counter.

“When Finn said a tall drink of water was looking for you…. How did you know it was me?” He asked boldly.

Rey vividly blushed.

“Wishful thinking I guess.” She admitted shyly.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

“Have a heavenly day.” She said.

*************************


	3. Last Minute Shopper

*************************

At the end of the week, Ben found himself at Bespins again. It was the Friday before Christmas. It was chaos compared to his previous two trips. The lines were long on either side of the store. Managers had intervened, directing the traffic jam of customers to the registers.

Through a break in the crowd of shoppers, Ben could see Rey assisting a young couple at the jewelry counter. The girlfriend pointed at a piece of jewelry inside one of the glass cases. The boyfriend nodded at Rey and she knealt down to retrieve a necklace for them. The couple kissed, the girlfriend overjoyed with the impending purchase. He couldn’t help notice the change in Rey’s eyes as she tried to ignore the couples public display of affection in front of her as she wrapped up the necklace. Was it a look of want? Of jealously?

Rey bid the couple goodbye and they walked away hand in hand. Her eyes fell on him and he could feel his heart skip a beat. He hurried forward before another customer had the chance to interrupt.

“Back again?” She asked. “Did you need to make a return?”

Ben shook his head.

“I need another gift.” He said.

“Okay. Who are you shopping for this time? Grandma? Grandpa? A cousin with the flair for the dramatics? Your boss? The mailman?”

“My Uncle.” Ben said, interrupting her with a smile. Rey made a face.

“Ugh. An Uncle, hmm? Those can be tricky. What kind of Uncle are we talking about? Funny Uncle? Creepy Uncle? Way Too Touchy-Feely Uncle? Needs AA Uncle? On His Third Wife Uncle?”

“This is more like ‘my mom’s brother is a hermit’.”

“Oh dear. This could be a while. Gimme a second.”

Rey went to the opposite side of the jewelry counter, tapping Finn on the shoulder. She said something to him, to which he nodded. She handed him a pair of keys and slipped out of the circle of glass cases.

“Let’s get to work.” She said, rubbing her hands together. “On a scale from hobo to introvert, how hermit is he?”

“About a seven or eight. He shows up in town every once in a while, but he mostly keeps to himself. He’s been away for years. Only has a few close friends. Mostly his family.”

“Hmmm….” Rey said, tapping her chin thought. “There’s always socks.” She said. Ben frowned.

“I’m teasing.” Rey said, lightly touching his arm. She drew her hand back just as quick. The look on her face screamed ‘worry’, wondering if she had crossed a line. Ben cleared his throat nervously and rubbed at his neck with his hand.

“Socks are nice… But maybe something a little more meaningful.” Ben suggested.

“So I take it that’s a ‘no’ again on the ketchup bottle flask?”

Ben laughed and Rey smiled.

“Yes. Whoever thought of that anyways?”

Rey laughed at his quip before beckoning him to follow her. They wove through the throngs of customers and back towards the home décor section of the store.

“Does your Uncle like art? Or reading?” She asked as they entered an aisle stocked with pieces of wall art with various affirmations on them.

“Reading, yes.” Ben said as he picked up a wooden frame that held a random picture of a cat in red glasses. He placed it back down.

“Would he like a blanket?”

“Why would a sixty year old man want a blanket?”

“Blankets are comforting.” Rey said. “One lady tried to punch someone in the face over a weighted blanket on Black Friday.”

“That doesn’t sound comforting at all.”

“We have heated blankets. Perfect for cozying up with a good book.” Rey said, moving over into bedding department.

She picked up a rolled up red buffalo plaid blanket out of a wire bin and tossed it his way. He caught it and turned it over in his hands, fingers trailing across the soft fleece.

“Do you have any other colors?” He asked her.

“Don’t like red?” She asked.

“I like it just fine. My Uncle prefers blues or greens.”

She sifted through the bin, digging out a gray and blue checked blanket instead.

“I’ll take it.” He said, nodding to her as he reached out for the blue blanket. She took the red blanket from him and went to put it back in the bin.

“Hold on.” He said, holding out a hand to stop her. “I’ll take that one too.”

She grinned at him.

“You know… Because they’re buy one get one half off…” He said, acknowledging the sign that was hooked onto the bin.

“Sure.” She said, giving him a wink as she handed him back the blanket.

She rang up him up at the jewelry counter as usual. Finn was giving him curious glances as Rey swiped his Bespins Charge Card.

“Here you go Ben. Thank you for shopping at Bespins. Have a heavenly day.”

“You too.” He replied.

*************************

Christmas Eve was here. Since Christmas fell on a Tuesday this year, his job was closed today. No sense in making the employees come in for just one day when no work would get done anyways.

Ben had wrapped up his gifts the best he could. He was never any good at wrapping. The corners were mussed up on his Uncles blanket. He had considered finding a box for it, but it was an awkward size. Perhaps a gift bag would have been a better option, but he had already gone through the trouble to wrap them. He wasn’t about to ruin his hard work. His family would just have to accept the gifts as they were.

He pulled out his phone and checked his text messages for the umpteenth time. He scrolled to where his mother had last texted him, all the way back on the Monday after Thanksgiving. Since he had not gone home for Thanksgiving, the text began as they always did. With a guilt trip.

‘Missed you at Thanksgiving. We had a 10 lb turkey. Plenty of leftovers. Uncle Luke is coming home for Christmas this year. Maybe you can take some time off work while he is in town. We love you. Mom.’

He placed the phone back in his pocket. It was 2 pm. Still too early for Christmas Eve dinner. But with nothing to do and no where to go, Ben was at a loss of how to spend the rest of his day.

No where to go…. How to spend his day…. Hmmm… Spend…. 

Ben went into his kitchen and began to sort through his mail. He had received a flyer advertising Bespins Christmas Countdown Extravaganza. Stores open through 5 pm on Christmas Eve! The flyer called out in bold letters. Ben looked at the clock above his oven. 2:18 pm. Yeah, that was enough time.

Surprisingly the store wasn’t as busy as one would have assumed, being Christmas Eve and all. The crowds had come and gone. Only a few last minute shoppers were straggling around the store with carts chock full of purchases. As he approached the jewelry counter, Ben saw Finn nudge Rey in the side to get her attention. She turned around, a smile lighting up her face as she saw him.

“Hi Ben! Last minute shopping I see.” She commented, leaning her elbows on the glass case in front of her.

“Yeah. Think you can help me again?”

“Of course!” She said as she straightened herself from the countertop. She turned and gave a nod to Finn who smiled at her as she exited the jewelry counter.

“All right, what kind of last minute gift do you need?” She asked, cocking her head curiously to the side at him.

“Do you by chance carry anything for dogs?”

“DOGS? You have a DOG???” She asked excitedly. Ben couldn’t help but smile at her as she bobbed up and down with enthusiasm, the bells on her vest jingling loudly.

“My parents do.” He replied.

“We don’t have a lot, but we have some stuff. We usually only carry them around the holidays, so you’re in luck.” Rey said as she tugged on his arm dragging him towards the back of the store.

“Is it a big dog? Or one of those tiny foofoo dogs?”

“Big is one word to describe him…” Ben said.

“What’s his name?”

“Chewie.”

“Ooooooh! That’s a cute name. Let me guess. He likes to chew on things?”

“How did you know?” Ben asked with sarcasm.

“Just a guess.” She winked at him again. “Here we are.”

There was a section between bedding and home décor that had bins of dog beds. On the other side was another bin filled with a multitude of toys.

“Does he have any favorite kind of toys? Frisbees? Balls? Ropes?”

“He like animals.”

She eagerly dug through the bin and presented to him what could only be described as an overweight puffin wearing a red and green striped scarf and a Santa hat.

“This is my favorite one in the whole store.” She announced to him. “Look!”

She gave the toy a squeeze and a goose like honk echoed from the toy. Rey giggled.

“Doesn’t that sound hilarious?” She laughed.

“I think we’ve found a winner.” Ben said, reaching for the toy. Their fingers brushed lightly as she let Ben take the puffin. Rey blushed and started to fiddle with her hair. Ben cleared his throat.

“Well um… Is there anything else I can help you with?” She asked him. 

Ben issued a soft laugh.

“Unless you’re willing to suffer through an evening of interrogations at my parents house, I don’t think there’s anything else you could possibly-”

“Sure.”

“What?”

“Sure. I don’t have plans.” Rey repeated with a shrug.

Ben blinked at her.

“I was being sarcastic….” Ben began. Rey frowned.

“Oh.” She said sadly.

“But if you really wanted to…. *ahem* Come over…. I could uh… Pick you up?” He finished.

The smile returned to her face.

“I’m off at five. Is that okay?” She asked.

Ben silently nodded. He followed her to the jewelry counter where she proceeded to ring him up for the dog toy. Once his receipt had printed she turned it over and scribbled a series of numbers and letters on the back.

“Here’s my address. And here is my phone number.” She said as she handed his bag and the receipt to him.

“Does seven work for you?”

“Seven is perfect.”

“Cool. Um…. See you at seven.”

“Have a heavenly day!”

*************************


	4. Christmas Eve

*************************

Ben drove down the street slowly, his eyes flicking between the receipt in his hand and the numbers on the buildings outside his passenger window. The town homes all looked the same. By chance had a he taken a wrong turn? He couldn’t have. The GPS on his phone said he had reached his destination. But which house was it?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled up along the sidewalk and put the car into park. He exited the GPS app and held the receipt up to his dash to read her phone number. He typed out a text message to her, saying he was outside. As soon as he hit send he grumbled to himself. He should have called her. What a coward move that was, sending a text instead of a phone call.

Rey obviously didn’t mind because he received a reply almost immediately that she was coming outside.

“SHIT!” He said to himself as he fumbled with his seat belt, trying to get out of his car.

As soon as he rounded the front of his vehicle he saw her walking down the sidewalk towards him from the house at the end of the row.

“I’m sorry. I should have mentioned the house is hard to find.” She apologized as she approached. 

Ben realized that this was the first time he had seen her in anything but the silly elf uniform. She had on an olive green pea coat, a knock off Burberry scarf, skinny jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. His mouth floundered for a second before he snapped it shut, quickly opening the passenger side door of the car for her.

“Aw, thanks Ben.” She said as she stepped up into the black SUV. He shut the door after her and raced around back to the drivers side.

“This is a nice car.” She commented. It was apparent she was trying to make small talk.

“Thanks.” He responded as he shifted the car into drive.

“So umm…. How was the rest of your shift?” He asked her as they drove away from her complex.

“Fine. Glad to be done with the holidays, you know?”

“Mmm.” Ben responded. At a red light he glanced over at her.

“You look very nice.” He complimented her. She smiled at him.

“Thank you. I usually don’t dress to impress the customers. But this time - I made an exception.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. There’s this guy who kept coming into my work and buying stuff from me.”

“I see.”

“Figured I ought to put some effort into how I looked.”

“Well… You did a good job.”

The light turned green and they were on the move again.

“Listen… Rey…. About tonight….” Ben said. “You didn’t have to come out if you didn’t want to.”

“I didn’t mind. Like I said, I didn’t have any plans for tonight.”

Ben nodded.

“Besides.” Rey continued. “I’m really glad you asked me. Even if you didn’t mean to.” She said with a smirk.

Ben felt his ears grow warm from embarrassment.

“Sorry about that… I… I was nervous. And I panicked.” He sighed. “I haven’t been home in a while. I’m not a big fan of holiday gatherings with my family. Things between us in the past have been… tense.”

“But you bought them all presents this year. Why?”

Ben shrugged and shook his head.

“I don’t know. Been a bit lonely I guess.” He mumbled.

“I can understand that.” Rey said, nodding. “It’s hard not to feel lonely sometimes during the holidays when you work retail. You’re too busy working to make it to any of the parties you’re invited to. And even if you happen to be off, you’re too tired to go anywhere.”

“Well… You don’t have to be alone this Christmas.” He said to her.

She leaned over slightly and placed a hand on his forearm.

“Neither do you.”

*************************

Ben pulled up outside a colonial style house. It was trimmed with white lights, had poinsettias on the porch, and a fluffy pine wreath on the door adorned with a giant red bow.

“This is your parents house?” Rey asked incredulously as she peered out the car window.

“I can take you back to your house if you want.” Ben said, hand paused on the keys in the ignition.

“No. It’s all right. It’s… It’s just looks like something out of a movie.” She admitted with a laugh.

Ben smiled as he helped her out of the car.

“That’s my mother for you.” He said. He opened up the door to the backseat and unloaded the gifts. He handed her two of the gifts to carry.

“You know… Bespins offered gift wrapping.” Rey informed him as they walked gingerly up the icy steps towards the front door.

“Now you tell me.” He said, rolling his eyes. He reached out a hand towards the doorbell, pausing hesitantly before pressing the button. Chimes in the tune of Westminster Quarters could be heard from inside the house.

There was a rustling of the wreath on the door as it was unlocked from the other side. It swung open, the smell of freshly baked bread and ham mixed with pine seeped out into the open air. A lady not too much shorter than Rey stood in the doorway. She was wearing a blue knitted sweater and a necklace that looked like Christmas lights. Her brown hair was slightly graying at the roots. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of them.

“Oh! Oooooh!!! OHHH!” She cried out, unable to find words. Her eyes darted between Rey and Ben.

“Hi mom.” Ben said softly.

“HAAAAAAN!!!!!” Ben’s mom yelled out over her shoulder.

“What? What is it?” Came a gruff and grumpy voice from further inside the house. “I swear to God, Leia… If it’s those carolers again, they’re going to be paying for all the warm air they’re letting out while we stand there listening to that crap!”

A tall man with gray hair and scruff for a beard appeared behind Leia. He also wore a knitted sweater, except his was green.

“Well fuck me sideways!” The man declared when he saw Ben and Rey. Leia gave him a slap on his shoulder for his reaction.

“Don’t just stand there with the door open. Come in, kid.” Han said, taking a hold of Leia’s shoulders and moving her aside so Ben and Rey could enter the house.

Rey awkwardly stepped back as Leia immediately swamped Ben with a hug. His tall frame nearly dwarfed her, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Oh my stars. It’s a Christmas miracle.” Leia said, wiping at her eyes.

“Mom… This is Rey.” Ben said, gesturing to Rey with his free hand.

“Hi. I’m Rey.” Rey repeated, holding out a hand to Leia.

“Oh honey, let me give you a hug.” She said, taking a hold of Rey’s hand and pulling her in close before Rey could object.

“Here. Let me take these.” Leia said, taking the gifts from their hands. “I’m going to put them under the tree right away. Are you two hungry? Oh please say you’re hungry.”

“It smells delicious.” Rey replied. Leia looked as if she was going to burst from happiness as she hurried away.

“Han. Nice to meet you.” Han said, this time being the one to offer his hand for a handshake.

“Rey.” Rey said as she shook Han’s hand.

“Can I take your coat?” Han asked Rey. She nodded. Rey took off her scarf and unbuttoned her coat, slipping it off her shoulders before handing it to Han.

Ben found himself smiling as he realized she was wearing an off the shoulder red long sleeved top underneath the coat. She glanced up at him and smiled. It didn’t have to be spoken aloud that she remembered that he favored the color red.

Ben handed his father his coat as Han moved to put Rey’s coat away in the coat closet. Their eyes met, but they didn’t say a word to each other. Han’s eyes looked towards Rey, then back to Ben. His scraggly gray eyebrows waggled at Ben approvingly, followed by a not so subtle thumbs up.

“Is Uncle Luke here?” Ben asked no one in particular as he looked around the foyer.

“He’s out back with Chewie.” Han said, shucking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the backyard.

“Dinner’s on the table!” Leia called.

They made their way further into the house. The dining room was off to the side of a grand living room with a giant Christmas tree in the corner. It looked liked it had come straight out of a magazine. On the opposite side of the dining room was a large kitchen with a white marble island. A mini Christmas tree sat on the islands top next to a plate of cookies. A side door opened and a gray haired man much shorter than Han walked in.

“What were you yelling at me Leia? You know I can’t hear very well.” The man said as he took of his gloves.

“Oh no! Luke! Shut the door! Quick!” Leia said, hurrying towards the door Luke had just come through. But it was too late. A giant St. Bernard bounded into the house, nearly knocking Luke over with his excitement.

“Oh no! Chewie!” Leia cried as she tried to grab onto Chewie’s collar as he ran past .

Chewie ran straight up to Rey, completely ignoring Ben.

“I’m so sorry Rey! He loves new people.” Leia apologized.

“I don’t mind.” Rey said as the massive dog pranced in front of her.

“Hey boy!” She said, kneeling down to greet the dog. Chewie snuffed and snorted at her, drool dripping down his jowls.

“Obviously this is Chewie.” Ben said, reaching over and giving Chewie a scratch on his head. He sniffed at Ben’s hand and gave it a brief lick.

“It‘s so nice to meet you!” Rey said to Chewie as she rubbed his velvety ears. Chewie just stuck his tongue out and drooled.

“All right. Wash your hands first.” Leia said, ushering Ben and Rey towards the kitchen. “Then let’s eat!”

*************************

Over the course of dinner, Han and Leia took turns getting to know Rey better. Ironically, as Han and Leia learned about Rey - so did Ben.

“So how did you two meet?” Leia pried.

“At work. My work.” Rey said.

“Mmm.” Leia said, intrigued. “And how long have you been together?”

Ben and Rey looked at each other.

“Er… Um… Well….” Ben stuttered, floundering for an answer. He shoved food in his mouth in an attempt to further delay answering the question.

“A while.” Rey offered, reaching over and touching Ben’s arm gently. “But it feels like a few weeks.”

Ben laughed around a forkful of potatoes.

“Certainly does feel that way, yes.” Ben said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He could feel his face growing red.

“Leia… Stop badgering the poor kids.” Han said from his seat at the head of the table. “Come on kid. Help your old man with some wood for the fireplace.”

Ben and Han stood up from the table. Ben gave her a look that asked if she was okay being left without him. Her smile assured him she would be fine.

“Would you like some help clearing the table Mrs. Solo?” Rey asked Leia.

“Well! Aren’t you sweet for offering!” The woman complimented her.

“It’s the least I can do. Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Solo.”

“Please hun, call me Leia!” Leia said as she began picking up the plates from the table.

Ben placed the logs in the metal cradle inside the fireplace while Han started ripping newsprint to add to the fire.

“Smooth move on your part.” Han commented to his son. “Buttering up your mom. Showing up after all these years with a girl.”

“That wasn’t my intention.” Ben said, brushing his hands on his dark jeans as he straightened.

“Oh I know.” Han teased. “She’s certainly something.”

Ben nervously ran a hand through his hair as he glanced across the room into the kitchen. Rey and his mom were laughing while they rinsed the dishes.

“She is, isn’t she?”

“Ben?” Leia called from the kitchen. “I’m about to make some hot cocoa. Would you like some?”

“Sure.” Ben called back.

“Leia, by chance do you have any ground cinnamon and whipped cream?” Rey asked Leia.

Leia pursed her lips in thought. Rey recognized this as something Ben had done the first time he came to Bespins.

“I think I do. Let me check.”

Rey looked back at Ben, catching his eye and grinning.

“Here we are.” Leia said, placing a shaker of cinnamon and a can of whip cream on the island counter. “What are they for?”

“I like my cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream. I’ve had it that way every since I was little.”

“Hm. I’ve never tried it.” Leia said. “But I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Luke! Come in the living room for some cocoa!” Leia said to her brother who had been silently sitting at the table. Luke got up from the table and trudged in after Rey and Leia. They were gathered around the Christmas tree. Leia placed the mugs of cocoa on a oval coffee table that stood in front of the large leather couch.

Rey watched anxiously as Ben reached for a mug of the cocoa. He took a hesitant sip, followed by another.

“You’re right.” He said, lightly licking his lips. “That is delicious.”

“Told you.” Rey said, lightly nudging him with her elbow.

“I’ll have to start making the cocoa like this from now on.” Leia commented. “Thank you Rey!”

Rey blushed at the added attention. Leia set down her mug and pressed her hands together.

“All right. I think it’s finally time for presents. *gasp*” Her hands flew to her face.

“Oh my goodness!” She exclaimed. She turned to Rey. “Oh dear, I’m afraid I don’t have anything to gift to you! We didn’t know you were coming and Ben-”

“It’s okay.” Rey said. “Really. I don’t mind. You go ahead.” She assured Leia. Leia gave Rey an apologetic smile.

“This one is for me. I can tell.” Han said, reaching under the tree for one of the gifts they had brought.

Chewie came barreling into the living room at the sound of rustling paper. He began nudging at Han’s hands.

“Down Chewie! Down!” Han said, raising the gift out of the dogs reach.

“Han, go get him a treat so he calms down!” Leia said, waving a hand at him.

“Oh, we brought something for Chewie. If that’s okay.” Rey said. “Maybe it will help distract him?”

“Good idea.” Han said nodding. Ben pointed out which gift under the tree was for Chewie.

“Here you giant fuzz ball. You want this?” Han teased Chewie as he ripped off the wrapping paper. Chewie gave a woof and his tail whipped excitedly against the side of the couch.

“Hey look! A penguin!”

“It’s a Puffin.” Luke corrected.

“Well, he likes it. Whatever it is.” Han said, tossing the toy to the side. Chewie chased after it. He happily carried it around for a few seconds before settling down at Rey’s feet as he began to gnaw on a wing. Rey leaned down and stroked Chewie’s head. His tail thumped against the floor happily.

“All right, let’s see what this is.” Han said, peeling back the paper. “Oh hey! One of these!” He said as he turned the cup around in his hands. “Nice design. Thanks kid.”

“You’re welcome.” Ben said, giving his dad the smallest of nods.

“Luke, this one is for you.” Leia said handing him the gift meant for him. Luke tentatively opened the package. A hint of a smile emerged from underneath his shaggy beard.

“Wow! This is really nice. And it’s heated too. This will be perfect for my next trip abroad. Thank you Ben.”

Ben nodded to his Uncle.

“Me next!” Leia said, doing a little dance in her seat. She hurriedly unwrapped the box, sliding the silver lid up. She gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

“Oh my sweet boy….” Leia said, tearing up. “It’s my birthstone! Thank you dear.”

“You’re welcome mom.” Ben practically whispered.

“Han, put this on me.” Leia demanded of her husband. Han shuffled over and assisted with clasping the necklace around his wife’s neck. Leia gently touched the opal and gave a heartfelt sigh of content.

“These were all such wonderful and thoughtful gifts. Thank you Ben.” Leia said, thanking her son again.

“Don’t give me all the credit.” Ben said, looking over at Rey. “Rey picked them out.”

Leia was about to be sent over the edge with emotion.

“Thank you Rey.” Leia said, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m so sorry I don’t have a gift for you.”

“Pffft. The girl said it was all right Leia. Besides, I’m sure Ben already bought her plenty.”

Ben choked on his cocoa.

“You all right kid?” Han asked. Ben just nodded and hastily wiped at his mouth.

“Well… It’s getting late.” Ben said, glancing at the clock above the fireplace mantle.

“Good gracious, ten thirty already? You don’t want Santa to pass by the house, do you?” Leia teased. Han rolled his eyes.

“Hold on, let me pack you some leftovers.” Leia said, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

“It was nice to meet you.” Luke said to Rey.

“Nice to meet you too.” Rey said, nodding and smiling to the man.

He picked up his blanket and gave a nod to Ben before heading up the staircase to the second floor of the house. Ben went to get their coats from the hall closet while Rey gave Chewie a few goodbye pats. Rey went to meet Ben in the foyer and he handed her coat to her.

“I feel foolish, Rey.” He said as he shrugged into his jacket. “I bought all those gifts… I invited you here…. And I didn’t even get you anything.”

“After all those trips to Bespins, too.” Rey chided. Ben blushed. Rey stepped closer to him as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

“Ben…. Tonight was great. Your family is wonderful. This has been enough of a gift for me. Thank you.”

“Here we are!!! Plenty of leftovers.” Leia said, coming into the hallway with several Tupperware containers. They quickly took a step back from each other.

“Let me know when you get home Ben.” Leia said as she handed him the containers. “Be careful on those roads.”

“I will.”

“It was good seeing you kid.” Han said, coming up behind Leia and placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Come over more often. And bring your girl with you.” Han gave Rey a wink and she blushed in response.

“I’ll try.” Ben mumbled. Leia gave Rey a hug first, then Ben. Han and Ben just shared a nod.

“Oh, hey look!” Han said, glancing up at the light fixture that hung in the foyer. “Mistletoe!” 

“Have a good night kids.” Leia said smiling at them. She and Han walked back into the living room without a word.

Ben looked up. How he had missed the feature of green leaves overhead when they first got here, he had no idea. He looked down at Rey but she had already closed the distance between them, leaning up on her tip toes to reach his lips. The containers of Tupperware threatened to fall to the floor between them, but Ben clung them to them tightly as he leaned down and into the kiss, never wishing for it to end. They finally parted, both of their faces flushed.

“Come to think of it… I do have a gift for you at my house.” Ben said, cracking a wide smile.

“Oh really? Is it wrapped?” She asked cheekily.

“How does curling up under a heated blanket and watching a movie sound?”

“That sounds heavenly.”

*************************

THE END


End file.
